Magnificent
by Mrs. Brown-Darcy
Summary: AU. With somewhat nice!Loki, arrogant!Thor and regretful!Odin. Loki has a different reason for tricking Thor into going to Jotunheim. He just wants to save Asgard from the control of his cruel, arrogant brother. Will he succeed? Horrible summary but R&R!


Magnificent

Disclaimer: So, Loki is not mine, nor the Norse mythology or Marvel universe; only my grammatical horrors and lack of coherence in the story.

Summary: AU. With somewhat nice! Loki, arrogant! Thor and regretful! Odin. Loki has a different reason for tricking Thor into going to Jotunheim. He just wants to save Asgard from the control of his cruel, arrogant brother. Will he succeed? Horrible summary but R&R!

Note: Hello, my fellow readers! Here's a new story for the already big Loki fanfic archive! I had this running thru my mind and I couldn't help but to wrote it down!

English is NOT my native language, so if you found incoherent sentences and grammatical errors, I'm really sorry.  
Reviews make my day, so feel free to leave me some CONSTRUCTIVE (not destructive) reviews, because if not, just keep your hands away from the keyboard.

This story contains direct dialogues from the movie. I don't know why I'm putting this but it doesn't matter.

Oh and Thor lovers, I'm sorry but this story doesn't place Thor nicely. But I'm warning you. No. Bad. Comments. Bite your tongue (or hands, in this case) if you have to.

Enough with the babble! Enjoy!

•••L•••T•••

"It's unwise to be in my company, Brother." said Thor, just as Loki sited next to him. Loki didn't say anything, so Thor continued. "This was to be my day of triumph." he said while clenching his fists tightly. He settled firmly his jaw and allowed the silence to fall over them. He was busy staring at the apples on the floor when Loki's voice startled him.

"It'll come." he said simply, like stating something obvious. Thor looked at him with a superior expression. Loki gave him a half-smile. "In time." Loki glanced at the other side of the room. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood he calmed down the need to yell at Thor how careless and des preoccupied he was for the well-being of the people in Asgard and his family; and how unworthy he was for the throne.

'I must not ruin this. I must keep with my plan to bring Thor down. I've tried enough for him to become a better person, now I must find a way to trunk his ascend to the throne. I'm tired of his bloodlust and cruelty towards everyone, especially me. Odin knows how much I hate this.' he reminded himself.

Thor opened his mouth to talk but the the Warrior Three and Lady Sif entered the room.

"What's this?" asked Voltagg, scandalized because of the wasted food. No one payed him attention.

"If it's any consolation, I think you are right." Loki whispered to Thor, and Sif glanced at them suspiciously. "about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." he said fiercely, but truly. It would mean a danger for everyone and a unnecessary bloodshed.

Thor looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes, but no facial expression to show his happiness. Loki was on his side, after all. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say the won't try again." Loki conceded and Thor nodded. "Maybe this time with an army." he finished seriously. In his mind he was trying to solve the jigsaw that was the infiltration to the castle.

"Exactly." said Thor, barely restraining the urge to throw his hand in the air and say 'Finally! We have to fight, it's more fun and I can kill them. I don't want to deal with this nuisances anymore'.

"But there's nothing you... We can do without defying father." Loki said pensively. Thor looked at him, beaming. Loki, sensing the problems away said:

"No, no, no. I know that look Thor. We can't-" said Loki while standing out. 'That's it, brother!'  
Thor was standing net to the upside down table and grinning like he had the best plan ever.  
The others looked weary at the expression o the god.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders. We must destroy it." insisted Thor, already forming a plan and pacing.

"Thor, this is madness!" exclaimed Loki, throwing his hands in the air. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. Thor was putting not only his own life at risk, but Loki's and Asgard's.

"Madness? Good madness or a bad type?" asked Volstagg as he served himself a big portions of cheese and some wild berries, and Sif nodded, as if she was trying to answer the same question. Fandral and Hogun looked at Thor questioningly. Then they looked to see their best friend, but Loki was to busy looking at Thor and saying he was crazy and that the AllFather was going to kill them if he heard any of this none sense, which was partially true and incentive to Thor, knowing how stubborn he was.

"We are going to Jotunheim." said Thor. He expected cheers and praises for his plan but all he got were disbelieving stares and loud exclamations.

"Jotunheim! Thor are you crazy?" Frandral all but shouted, eyes bulging out. Sif was trying to help the biggest of the Warriors Three, who had choked on a grape and was gaping for air.

"I guess a really bad type of madness." wheezed Volstagg.

"Thor, this isn't like Midgard, where you can summon a little lighting and thunder, and the mortals worship you a a god. This is Jotunheim. The most dangerous of the Nine Realms." said Hogun severely. In his head, like Fandrall's, were smiling in accomplishment. They knew of Loki's plans (what king of best friend would they were if they didn't) and supported him wholeheartedly. They didn't want a bunch of muscles a a tiny brain to rule Asgard.

Actually, most of the people preferred Loki, not only for being the more powerful of the pair, but kind and thoughtful to the people, unlike Thor, who was arrogant and cruel to them. Even though Loki was the God of Mischief, he was also the God of Help. He helped in everything he could and was always fair. People was enraged at Odin because even Thor was arrogant and greedy and cruel, he always preferred him and excluded Loki from everything. Loki didn't say anything, he would shrug it off and smile. Hogun and Fandral admired him for that.

"MY Father found his way to Jotunheim, and so will I. He fought and we'll follow him."

"It is forbidden." said Sif.

"Come on guys! Who was the one who guided you in the battles?"

'Worthless battles and big bloodsheds.' though Loki bitterly. He went because he was a prince but it was well known he despised fighting if they could just talk.

"I did. Who rescued everyone?" asked Thor puffing his chest.

'Loki did' though Sif , Hogun and Fandrall.

"I did! Now... We are going to Jotunheim." said Thor and exited the room to get ready.

"We can't really do anything about this right?" asked Sif softly. Loki shook his head resignedly.

"We can only hope for the best." said Hogun.

•••L•••T•••

The fight was horrible, needless to say. Laufey let them go but Thor being Thor messed it up and it ended hitting the King of the Jotuns with Mjlonir. Jotuns started to came from nowhere. They where in their own fights when Volstagg shouted.

"Do not let them touch you!" Volstagg's forearm was a dark shade of blue, and looked like a rock.

Loki was about to shoot one of his daggers, a Jotun grabbed his wrist. He didn't feel anything. And daring to look down. He gasped in horror. His arm was blue, but it didn't burn. The Jotun looked at him startled and Loki took the chance to dig a dagger in the chest of the Jotun.

"Argh!" exclaimed Fandral. Loki an Sif turned and saw with mutted horror the tip of an ice blade poking out from Fandral's back.  
Volstagg ran toward the Dashing man, pulled the blade and carried his friend.

"Thor!" yelled Sif. The had to leave!

"We must go!" yelled Loki just before knocking down a Jotun.

"Then go! I'll fight!" replied the Thunder god.

Hogun and Loki made eye contact and nodded. They turned, and with Sif and Volstagg on their heels, they fled to the place where Heimdall left them. They heard a distant thunder.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost now!" exclaimed Sif to the sky. "Heimdall?"

And just then, a massive grey paw with big sharp claws appeared at the end of the cliff, mere centimeters away from Hogun. When a massive head appeared and almost bite the ponytail of Sif, they started to return to where Thor was.

Just when Loki was going to say something, a dashing light appeared and the creature with a blood curling roar felt backwards, into the deeps of the darkness.

"Thor!" shouted Volstagg triumphantly.

"No! Father!" Loki looked and the omnipotent figure of Odin, mounted over Slepnir, his eight-legged horse.

Odin looked at the coming Jotuns and at Laufey, who was dragging Thor unconcious.

"Odin, they broke the peace!" shrieked Laufey, throwing Thor at Sif's feet, who kneeled to wake the god up.

"Laufey. I know. They acted like childs, treat them like such." said Odin.

"Your son wanted war, so be it." said the King of Jotunheim nodding at Thor. then he looked at Loki. "But other son is much more intelligent than little hero here. I do hope you claim him as the future king." commented Laufey, and Loki could have kissed him there and then.

Odin only nodded and with his Staff, him and the group of warriors disappeared from there.

"Take Fandral to the healing room." said Odin as soon as they stepped out the Bifrost. The Warriors Three and Sif exited the place. Heimdall bowed deeply and disappeared too. Only Odin and his sons stayed there. He hit his Staff against the cold golden floor and Thor woke up with a start.

"Wha- Father! Why are we in Asgard? I went to end the Jotu-" said Thor.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Odin and Thor shutted. "I was wrong in thinking that you were ready. You are not more than an arrogant, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are no more and an old man and a fool!" retorted Thor and Loki Resisted the urge to smirk.

"... Yes. I was a fool in thinking you were the appropriated for the duty of the king." Odin looked at Loki with a soft expression. "Such a fool." he then turned to his first-born.  
"From this day on I remove you from your powers." he said and Mjolnir went to the AllFather's stretched hand. Loki gasped audibly and Thor gaped at their Father. Neither of them ever thought Odin could take this type of measures with his Golden son.

"Until I have no prove you can redeem yourself you'll live without your powers." stated Odin. Thor was shaking in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE POWERS OF THE FUTURE KING OF ASGARD?" shouted Thor, red in the face. Loki gulped and sticked himself to the nearest wall.  
Odin remained calm. Oddly calm.  
Many may think that he wasn't angry or something, but the royal family knew it was just a façade.

"You'll be banished from Asgard and removed from all noble titles you held. You'll be in exile for ten years, until you see the error of your actions. If you don't see the truth, ten more years you'll stay." condemned Odin. With a flick of his wrist, Thor armor banished, leaving him in black slacks and a long-sleeved grey shirt.  
The Bifrost was opened and with a last yell of rage, Thor was sucked into the rainbow.

"Father, where did you sent Thor?" asked Loki quietly.

"I sent him to Midgard."

"Oh." was the only thing he could say. He looked down at his hand and saw the bluish color will there. He glanced at Odin nervously.

"Father... What am I?" he whispered.

"What?" asked Odin startled, and a sting of fear crept up the AllFather's spine.

"I'm not an Asgardian, am I? I am one of... of them? When they touched me, it didn't burnt me like Volstagg." Loki's voice broke.

"Nonesense. You are my son and that's the only hint that matters." said Odin.

"Tell me." demanded Loki, desperately.

"Loki-"

"TELL ME!" he shouted, and he trembled, fearing the answer.

"You... I found you that day, in one of the temples. You were so quiet and played with the snowflakes that you could reach with your tiny blue hands. And when I took you in my arms, your skin turned pink and your eyes became the most precious green I could see. Even now I can't find a more perfect shade of green in The Nine Realms." said Odin, looking at Loki with a sincere expression and loving gaze, a gaze Loki only saw directed at Thor. It made something in his chest stir and he felt warm.

"But why- why did you took me? I am one of the race you fought." he insisted.

"You were a innocent child, and I couldn't let you there, all alone. And I'll never regret that choice. When I brought you here, you Mother was so happy. She loved you since the first time she saw you, as I did. She preferred you over Thor, always." Odin mused.

Loki smiled. Yes, Mother had supported him and showed him more love than Thor.

"You'll always be a son of Odin, and no matter what, we'll always love you."

Loki's eyes watered and he choked: "Thank you Father, thank you."

"No Loki, thank you." he said smiling a watery smile.

They stayed silent for a while, and calmed a little.

"And the coronation?" asked suddenly Loki.

Odin looked at him feeling a thousand years older. "As for the coronation, I believe we must rearrange some things." he said.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite following." said Loki, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I have been so unfair towards you, my son. I have been neglecting you since you were young, only to send my first son to the path of wrongness. I failed to see your magnificent abilities and powers, and only remarked your weaknesses. While with Thor I proclaimed openly how much I loved him and how he made me proud, I was old towards you and let yourself grow in the his shadow." By this the two of them had tears running down their faces, much to their own shock, because Loki never cried I front of someone who wasn't Frigga, and Odin was... well, Odin.  
"I beg you, my dear son, my dear Loki, to forgive me for my actions." Odin sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Father!" Loki didn't care if he wasn't a child anymore, he ran towards his father and embraced him, accepting the warmth that filled a void in his heart he longed to fill. "I forgive you, Father!" he said.

"Loki, my son, you will make a wise king." said Odin and the pulled away Loki from his arms so he could see him.

"M-me?" gasped Loki. Sure, he wanted to be king, but he didn't expected for Odin to make HIM king. "Are you serious? Me? King? Of Asgard?" at seeing Odin's proud smile, he beamed a smile that lighted up the whole room. "Oh Father, I won't let you down! I swear!" he exclaimed, and in a happy crazy moment, he pulled Odin from the floor and started turning around, laughing thru tears.

"Me! King of Asgard! I can't wait to tell THAT to Fandral and Hogun." he let Odin down, who had to support himself to a near wall because of the dizziness. "But, you think I'm the appropriate one?" he said becoming serious.

"I am sure you'll make a magnificent king. Now, we must go to the palace and tell your Mother about the latest news."

And with that, with a light heart and a warm feeling, Loki, along with Odin, disappeared from there.

In some part of Midgar, a massive storm formed, and with a rainbow-like lightning Thor fall into the Earth.

•••L•••T•••  
Sooo what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Please review!


End file.
